


ReixNagisa, Nurse's office.

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Public Sex, School Uniforms, Trolling, nurse office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-archive from http://iwatobi-r18-club.tumblr.com/: Oneshot, what it says on the label. Shortly after Rei's recruitment. Rei handles drowning the second time much better than the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReixNagisa, Nurse's office.

It was supposed to be a mild sprain. Something about not used to working his adductors while running at breakneck speed after stubborn classmates who don’t know what they’re missing out on. At least that’s what Nagisa claimed when Rei found him in the Nurse’s room, one pant leg rolled way too high as he switched between icing and massaging his inner right thigh. Not that Nagisa was doing it correctly, Rei pointed out.

“Fine then, how?”

Rei had to stop himself. If he started explaining the overextended angle of Nagisa’s knee or the incorrect temperature of the icepack or mistaken force of pressure Nagisa was using to hold it against his— nevermind. Rei simply sat on the bed next to the smaller boy and went to work, taking the ice pack in one hand and using the other to arrange Nagisa’s bare leg over his own into the correct angle for maximum elevation.

Nagisa leaned back against the wall and smiled up at Rei, warm and appreciative. “It’s a good thing to have a friend like you, Rei.”

“Friend?”

“Right. And teammate.”

Rei didn’t really respond to that bit, just mulled over it internally. His track events were more independent by necessity, compared to this new sport. He still wasn’t sure what to make of all of it, but he was fine with his teammates so far. Grateful, even, for a persistent and reckless guy like Nagisa. Nagisa was strange in many ways to Rei, but the smaller boy’s enthusiasm and air of naivety was actually refreshing. Now that he had a moment, Rei was able to really study the other boy: he knew there was a lean frame under that uniform, not entirely disciplined or refined but it was that start of a perfect balance between Nagisa’s height and muscle mass and it was likely to improve, to economize beautifully. The soft curves of Nagisa’s symmetrical face and light color hair was easy on the eyes too. Cute, even when tousled. More so tousled, actually. Rei would get to know Nagisa a bit better over the course of the year and it could be something to look forward to.

Rei removed the icepack and started warming up Nagisa’s leg, hands lightly kneading upward from the other boy’s knee in short, rolling motions. Nagisa’s skin was clammy and cold after the ice and there was a sharp hiss at this, some muffled words about not being gentle, but Rei ignored the protest and focused on other things. He was too focused to notice Nagisa’s eyes sliding closed or how the other boy’s fingers twitched against the sheets.

Rei started inching higher, pressing and rolling parallel to the tightness under Nagisa’s skin until it warmed up and relented under his touch. Rei pressed deeper, slower, upward to the other boy’s groin and Nagisa let out a broken sigh. The sound was so unrestrained, Rei would have blushed (harder) if there had been anyone else in the room.

He stopped. “Why did you really keep asking me to join, out of all the other guys you hounded.”

Nagisa didn’t even skip a beat. “…Maybe because you’re really sexy.”

Rei’s hands went slack where they were and he analyzed the blonde boy’s words for moment. Did he hear that correctly?

“I mean, like accidentally sexy. You don’t even try, I bet. You try to be beautiful but I don’t get that, so I think you’re just sexy” Nagisa pulled his leg away suddenly, shifted it to the other side of Rei’s hips. The movement was so easy, swift and clearly unpained. The little faker.

“You have got to be joking.” Rei’s hands retreated to his glasses, fingers adjusting their position for emphasis, as if they could distract him from the confusion that rushed to the surface of his thoughts and manifested as a deeper red tint across his face. He was about to get up but Nagisa’s leg hooked around his waist and pulled him back down with way more force than Rei could have calculated, if Rei could just get his brain working again-

“I’m not joking, I’m serious.” By the low purr of Nagisa’s voice, he genuinely was, and that simple fact shocked Rei even more.

Rei leaned on his wrist, propped himself up on the mattress in a vain attempt at not landing directly between Nagisa’s legs. But that was also pulled suddenly and he found himself inches away from the other boy, knees staggered over Nagisa’s ‘injured’ leg. The creaking of the cheap bed frame echoed against the wall at embarrassingly loud decibels. He had one chance to escape this. “Maybe you are serious, but I’m-”

A wicked grin spread from Nagisa’s lips to his eyes. Rei caught it in the fraction of a second, enough time for a panicked intake of breath and then it was too late. Nagisa’s lips were on his, warm, and soft and and pulling at corners. All his careful edges tugged and dragged. They pressed and pulled back in a slow, unpredictable rhythm, as if giving space for Rei to react. He forgot to breathe out as Nagisa’s fingers started floating over his shoulders and drawing him further down. Rei let gravity take over, against his better judgement, and realized he’d been caught in the other’s pacing because of that initial shock. The situation was clear, but that didn’t stop the sensations that buzzed and sizzled his brain, evaporating and filling his head with more vapor than thought.

It didn’t take much encouragement after that. He opened up just enough for Nagisa’s tongue which started sliding across his lips, tracing slowly before sliding inside and against him, that graceless, undaunted sense of purpose, a victorious little moan. Rei could only register the experience in intense fragments: It was disorienting. Wet. Heavy. There was no mistaking it, he was drowning.

Nagisa pulled back suddenly, and the soft chuckle as he eyed Rei’s reaction is telling enough. This wasn’t even the deep end.

Rei’s hands started to move on their own, grasping and clutching at Nagisa’s smaller frame for an anchor, and Nagisa’s quiet laughter, that unmistakable glee in his voice filled Rei’s head.

“I guess you’re aren’t afraid of new things afterall…” Nagisa’s eyes locked with Rei’s and his fingers traced down the length of Rei’s torso until they rested on the taller boy’s waistband.

Red plastic frames slid down the bridge of his nose when Rei’s eyes broke off to watch, mouth slack and eyebrows drawn, as Nagisa’s hand disappeared under fabric, gliding low against his obliques and coasting to a stop over the thin fabric of his trunks.

“I bet yours is really beautiful..” Nagisa whispered, baiting. He started palming in earnest and Rei was stunned for a beat, thrown off by his own arousal at that touch, that sort of compliment that was so easily given. “S-Should I stop…?”

As if this whirlpool of new sensations could be stopped.

“You wouldn’t even if I told you to.. right, Nagisa…” Rei’s hands rushed to the other boy’s hips, unbuckling and unzipping and peeling away fabric until Nagisa was exposed and gasping. Nagisa’s leanly sculpted hips bucked up in anticipation and he was clearly harder than Rei was. The glistening head was really a sight. Rei’s thoughts evaporated again and he licked his lips, the keening noise Nagisa made as he remembered to keep his own hand moving went straight to Rei’s core. He couldn’t be sure which was more beautiful, the sight or the sound.

It took a moment to shore up remaining processing power: If he figured Nagisa’s weight as (ϴ) and height as (ϵ) against his own variables (ϴ2) (ϵ2)and given the compromised structural integrity of the bed frame (ϕ) and comparable theoretical force that Nagisa’s hips could thrust (ϑ) -oh, he shouldn’t underestimate that, remember earlier- and fuck, he hadn’t accounted for Nagisa’s hand, urgent and so close to perfection against him, the only things better would be-

“Switch with me.” Rei ground out, just firm enough to leave no room for questioning. Nagisa tried, but both boys were so clumsy with arousal that knees and pants and underwear clashed and tangled and were pushed out of the way and the bed creaked even louder and it was an irredeemable, inelegant scene. Rei groaned at the mental image of it, but that thins out to another gasp of breath when Nagisa lands nearly perfectly. Rei would have time later on to marvel at the other’s skill in losing his pants.

Nagisa maneuvered on top, half straddled over Rei’s right leg with his own, and leaned forward, tentatively at first, a hand clutched in the fabric over Rei’s gasping chest. Then they connected, the undersides of their cocks rocking and sliding against each other in separate, racing motions. Nagisa is just as breathless, suddenly unable to work out how to breathe and move the right way. “Nn.. Nagisa..” Rei propped up on an elbow and grabbed Nagisa’s hip tightly, steadying and the over-enthusiastic boy’s rhythm.

Nagisa slowed on cue but wrapped his hand around both their cocks without warning. He started pumping, rough and erratic, and the shocks of pleasure built up in unannounced waves. Rei’s head dropped sharply, his glasses teetered on the edge of his nose. He countered by gripping Nagisa’s ass instead, fingers splayed and digging and holding the other boy against him all the more forcefully until he could hear Nagisa call his name in broken gasps, hot cum dripping out in strings and spurts between them.

Nagisa dropped down heavily after that, soft blonde hair brushing against Rei’s chin before he started nuzzling in the crook of Rei’s neck, all soft, pleased moans and irresistible coaxing.

It was only a few 10ths of a second later that Rei followed. Everything tensed and rolled inside him in thrumming waves of pleasure and his hips stuttered through it, streaking long glossy trails against Nagisa’s leg and groin.

Numb in the afterglow, it took a second for both boys to even out their breathing.

It took considerably longer for Rei’s braincells to buoy back up. “I can’t believe we just did that..”

“..Heh… but that was pretty good… wasn’t it?” Nagisa still hadn’t left his position, face nestled between Rei’s neck and shoulder as if looking for the answer there.

Rei had to think carefully about that one. The variables in all the possible answers rushed at him at nearly normal speed and he shifted idly underneath the smaller boy. He righted his glasses, finally, and caught Nagisa’s gaze just as the other looked up at him.

“There’s a lot to be improved on… Next time.”

Nagisa blinked at that response, but the corners of his lips were already creeping up, expectantly. “Next time?”

“Next time.”

[end]


End file.
